Thunder Clan
by TwinOfIno43
Summary: Please read. My second fanfiction! Fireheart is the new leader, Spottedleaf is alive, Bluestar is a queen, and Tallstar is dating bluestar. During the story Bluefur gives birth to five kits and Tallstar is the father!


Thunder Clan Leader-Rippedstar-Megan Deputy-unknown for the moment... Either Michelle or Skyler) Michelle is Cresantheart and Skyler is Graystripe Warriors-  
Apprentices-Swiftpaw-Emily and Icepaw-Angelica This information is not part of the story.

* * *

Spottedleaf is still alive Bluestar is a queen Fireheart is the leader Pairings:  
FireheartxSpottedleaf BluestarxTallstar Others undecided.  
Please read. My second fanfiction! Fireheart is the new leader, Spottedleaf (queen)is alive, Bluestar is a queen, and Tallstar is dating Bluestar. During the story Bluefur (Bluestar) gives birth to five kits and Tallstar is the father!! Firestar (Fireheart) is the husband of Spottedleaf who gives birth to three kits. A fire enters Thunder clan Territory and it's very hard to get out of it.

* * *

Chapter 1: A new day.

Firestar entered Spottedleafs den to see his new family. The three kits were named Icekit, Creasentkit, and Brownkit. Icekit eyes were icy blue, her fur was white, and she loved to play. Creasentkit eyes were hazel, she had tannish color fur with tints of silver your could see in the light, and she is very sleek when it doesn't go her way. Brownkit eyes were green, he wants a brother not sisters (he should be happy), and he likes to hunt(even though he can't hunt until he's six moons old). All three kits ran to Firestar and tried tackled him down. (The kits are three moons old.)

"Looks like you guys are ready to go play outside right?." Firestar said. "Yeah, but this time we want to go see the warriors den." Creasentkit said. "Yeah dad! Can you show us the warriors den?" Icekit said. "Please!!" all three kits said. "You'll see the warriors den after we go see Bluefur and her new kits." Spottedleaf said, "I'll see you later tonight honey. Well lets go see Bluefurs new kits." Spottedleaf said leaving the den to the queens den.

Queens den "They were just born last night." Bluefur said looking at her five kits. The kits name were Rippedkit(likes to rip thing apart), Graykit (has a nice gray fur with light black stripes on her back), Swiftkit (she likes to run a lot), Emberkit (His fur is kind of red and reminds them of Firestar), and Ivykit (has a blueish fur with a dark tint of green). "They look adorable Bluefur" Spottedleaf said. "I know. I don't want anything to happen to them." Bluefur said to Spottedleaf. "Well look at what we got here. Five kits Bluefur. Who's the father?" Firestar asked. "I-I-I don't know," Bluefur said, "I'm trying to find that out to, but i have no clue." "FIRE!!! FIRE!!!" Deadfoot said. (A/N: Deadfoot is Firestar's deputy. He's not a traitor.) "Everyone evacuate the den!!!! Head straight to Wind clan territory! They will let us stay." Firestar said.

Everyone evacuated out the clan and waited in a safe place for there leader. "BROWNKIT!!" Spottedleaf screamed. "I'll get him!" Firestar said, "Deadfoot! Stay here and make sure everyone is here. Keep everyone calm!" "DADDY!! DADDY!!!" Brownkit screamed. "Hold on son!" Firestar replied. Firestar ran threw the fire to the queens den to get Brown fur. "BROWNFUR?!?! WHERE ARE YOU?!?!" Firestar yelled. "I'M BY MOM'S BED!!! HELP!!!" Brownfur yelled.

Firestar got Brownfur out of the fire and to the outside part of the camp. "Oh my baby. Are you ok?" Spottedleaf said holding on to Brownfur right beside her. "Yeah." Brownfur replied.

"Deadfoot. Is everyone here?" Firestar asked "Yes. Everyone is here." replied Deadfoot.  
"How did the fire start"  
"I'm not sure Firestar but it started somewhere near the camp if I am correct"  
"Well wherever it started we can't think about that now. We have to get everyone to Wind clan now"  
"Yes Firestar. I'll tell everyone to make there way to Wind clan Territory. The Clan should remember our sent"  
"Go and tell everyone now."

"Daddy. Were are we going to live if we can't stay at our camp?" Icekit asked. "We are going to stay with Wind Clan for now. You can make some new friend's there. They will let us in for sure." Firestar replied, "Ok everyone. We will head to Wind Clan Territory now. They are our only hope for Thunder Clan to survive. They will except us no matter what the cost. Now lets get going before sunset."

* * *

Hope you liked the first chapter. The second chapter will come soon. Please review. 


End file.
